¿Noche romántica?
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: No empezó siendo una noche romántica, tampoco terminó como una. No fue una noche cualquiera, por supuesto, simplemente fue una llena de besos húmedos, sonrisas bobas, caricias íntimas, confesiones cursis (o casi) y burlas sin mala intención. Simplemente fue una noche donde se amaron un poquito más.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Capítulos** : 1/1.

 **Advertencias:** leed con atención.

1.- No sigue el canon de la serie.

2.- Iris/Barry no están juntas, ni siquiera se hace alusión a una relación pasada.

3.- Escenas sexuales no muy explícitas.

4.- Diferentes headcanons presentes en mis anteriores historias.

* * *

 **¿noche romántica?** , por Angelito Bloodsherry

 **[julian albert & barry allen]**

El apartamento que compartía con Julian era un dúplex situado en el centro de la ciudad, en una de las mejores zonas, con unas vistas espectaculares. Julian lo compró nada más llegar a Central City, no había estado buscando nada especial, solo un sitio que poder llamar _suyo_ , y así había sido. Estuvo a punto de venderlo en más de una ocasión o buscar un compañero para compartir gastos, porque, a pesar de que a sus padres les sobraba el dinero, él dependía de un sueldo corriente. Al final, no había hecho nada de eso. Era un alivio, pensó Barry haciendo malabares con las bolsas de la compra, mientras buscaba la llave, porque si no fuese por ese piso, seguramente se habrían vuelto locos buscando un sitio más amplio.

Era un pensamiento estúpido. Había cientos de lugares maravillosos por toda la ciudad, pero Barry había acabado amando cada centímetro de ese apartamento. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Habían compartido muy buenos momentos entre esas cuatro paredes, como para querer marcharse. Muchas personas, cuando empiezan a vivir juntas, sienten la necesidad de encontrar un sitio neutral donde estar para así hacerlo suyo. Ven como una amenaza instalarse en el lugar de alguien, como si fuesen meros invitados. Los hacía sentir inseguros. Barry nunca se había sentido como un intruso, tal vez al principio, pero no por Julian. En absoluto.

Y no había tardado mucho en dejar su huella, desde un cepillo de dientes hasta diferentes muebles que ahora formaban parte del encanto del apartamento. La prueba era que el estilo minimalista de Julian casi se había esfumado.

—¡Las encontré!

El apartamento estaba completamente en silencio. Barry se dirigió hasta la cocina para guardar la compra. No había nada congelado o que pudiera ponerse malo, pero igualmente colocó las cosas en su sitio. Julian odiaba el desorden, y como no quería que su novio sufriera un infarto, simplemente por haber colocado las hojas de té en el tarro incorrecto, se puso manos a la obra. Cinco minutos después, con la entrada triunfal de Potter para ladrarle feliz y corretear entre sus piernas, Barry salió de la cocina dispuesto a averiguar si Julian estaba ya en casa.

Que tenía que estarlo, porque había salido antes que él. Cosa sorprendente, pero Barry no hizo muchas preguntas cuando Julian le dio un beso y le comentó que salía más temprano, y que ni se le ocurriera marcharse sin haber terminado esos dos malditos informes del demonio. Simplemente lo dejó ir.

Se encontró con Alba y Niko dormitando encima de la cama, entre las sábanas deshechas de esa mañana. Con las prisas, ninguno de los dos se acordó de limpiar la habitación, seguramente sería Barry quien se llevaría la reprimenda. Se encogió de hombros, al dirigirse al armario por un pijama. Julian había visto el desastre, se le podía escuchar en la ducha, por lo que era una tontería molestar a los gatos -Alba tenía una mala hostia de cuidado- para nada.

—¿Barry? —no se escuchaba el agua correr, Barry tomó los pantalones de pijama verdes y se los acercó para olerlos. Estaban limpios—. ¿Eres tú?

Potter ladró feliz.

Alba lanzó una mirada asesina, si es que los gatos podían hacer eso, y siguió durmiendo.

Barry sonrió.

—Sí, ¿quién si no? —hizo una bola con la ropa sucia y la tiró en una esquina, ya se preocupará de ella más tarde—. He pasado por el supermercado por unas cosas, ¿querías zumo de tomate, verdad?

El grifo volvió a abrirse.

—Sí —la voz de Julian se oía amortiguada por el agua. Se estaría enjuagando la cabeza—. ¿Has comprado shampoo? Había una oferta, un dos por uno, creo recordar, del mío.

 _Mierda._

—No —se mordió el labio y profirió una serie de improperios en voz baja, ¿cómo de torpe era?—, pero puedo ir en un momento. No cierran hasta dentro de… quince minutos. Me da tiempo.

Podía sentir la mirada de Alba en su nuca. Ese gato, daba igual el tiempo que pasase, le daba miedo, es como si le estuviera juzgando a cada momento, esperando a que la cagase, no importaba donde, para echarse a su yugular. Quería a Alba, tanto como a Niko o a Potter, pero no le gustaba ser el receptor de esas miradas asesinas.

Barry se levantó del borde de la cama y se fue a buscar unos vaqueros.

—Barry, no hace falta. Tampoco pasa nada.

—No, que me da igual. Me visto.

Si le daba igual, lo que quería era acurrucarse en el sofá y ver una película, no ir a un supermercado a hacer cola por una maldita oferta, pero haber quien era el gracioso que tenía las santas narices de decirlo. No es que Julian se fuese a enfadar por un olvido, pero es que él se sentía culpable después, de todas formas.

Julian salió del cuarto baño en ese momento. Barry seguía con la cabeza en el armario preguntándose cuándo fue la última vez que hizo la colada, porque no encontraba ninguno de sus vaqueros. Se giró al escuchar a Julian. Su novio, para no variar, llevaba un albornoz rosa pastel más grande que él. No sabía de dónde lo había sacado, pero Julian no se separaba de él. Seguramente sería por el gorro, tenía unas orejas redondas y enormes. Barry sonrió con ternura. Julian era adorable así, la mueca de disgusto no lo era tanto, pero bueno.

—Te he dicho que lo dejes —le quitó los pantalones de chándal y los volvió a meter en el armario. Barry se quedó mirando la gota de agua que recorría la mandíbula de su novio hasta perderse—. Es solo shampoo, no pasa nada.

—No me importa…

—¿De verdad vamos a discutir por esto?

—No, en realidad no.

—Bien —se sentó en la cama deshecha y empezó a secarse las piernas, así, delante de Barry como quien no quiere la cosa. Julian arqueó una ceja, segundos después, al darse cuenta de su escrutinio—. ¿Quieres ayudarme, Barry?

 _Dios._

Barry se mordió el labio inferior, con más fuerza de la recomendable, y asintió lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de las piernas semi desnudas de su novio. Se arrastró hasta donde estaba, le quitó la toalla, sin perder el contacto visual, porque necesitaba mirar su rostro, sus ojos azules nublados por el deseo, y empezó con su pie derecho. Subió poco a poco, hasta alcanzar el muslo interior. El dorso de su mano rozó el vello púbico y la erección que estaba empezando a formarse, pero no le dio mucha importancia, aunque quería dársela, porque descendió para hacer lo mismo con la otra pierna.

Julian ahogó un gemido, separó mucho más las piernas casi de forma inconsciente, y dejó que Barry se dedicase exclusivamente a acariciar su pene. Nunca imaginó que una toalla pudiera dar tanto placer, pero si tenía que darle valor a los ruiditos que escapaban de los labios de Julian, como se aferraba a las sábanas y el hilo de sudor que recorría su rostro, entonces sí. Esa maldita toalla era maravillosa.

—Barry… —pidió, no sabía que estaba pidiendo exactamente, pero el moreno soltó la toalla y se metió la cabeza del pene en la boca y acarició la extensión del mismo con la mano, sabía a extracto de coco y a algo más picante, el propio sabor de Julian, era exquisito y no era suficiente. Relajó la garganta y tomó todo lo que pudo—. Oh, me cago en la puta…

Julian terminó recostado entre las sábanas, Barry se acercó más. Estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, era incómodo, pero se preocupará de eso más tarde. Tiene una erección que necesita de toda su atención. Se mojó los labios, hambriento, y lamió la longitud del pene, siguió la vena, cada vez más marcada, hasta hundir la nariz en el vello púbico. Tomó los testículos con la boca, los lamió y jugueteó con ellos unos minutos, para terminar metiéndose de nuevo la polla en la boca. Había liquido preseminal en la punta, lo extendió con la lengua como pudo.

Barry sabía muy bien lo que Julian quería, lo que hacía que gritara de placer o suplicase cosas ininteligibles, así que relajó la garganta todo lo que fue capaz, sostuvo a Julian de la cadera, para que no se impulsara, y empezó a follarse él mismo la boca. Julian, no sabía cuándo, había dejado de agarrar las sábanas desesperado, para hacerlo con el pelo de Barry, pero no empujó ni tiró, simplemente enredó sus largos dedos en los mechones oscuros de Barry, y empezó a gemir.

Música celestial.

Barry quería deshacerse de sus propios boxers, liberar su creciente erección, porque dolía, maldita sea, dolía horrores y no quería correrse en ellos, como si fuese un maldito adolescente hormonado, pero, a pesar de sentir una humedad en ellos, no dejó su labor de volver loco a Julian. Siguió chupando, usando los dientes en el momento apropiado, lamiendo, necesitaba tomar aire, y jugando con cada una de las reacciones de Julian. Se separó un poco, se pasó la lengua por los labios hinchados, y volvió al trabajo. Besó el glande, apartó el prepucio y succionó. Julian emitió un grito agudo, clavó los talones en la cama y levantó, todo lo que Barry le permitió, las caderas.

Barry sonrió satisfecho y hundió la polla de Julian hasta el fondo, hasta que su nariz quedó enterrada en el vello púbico de su novio. Con la mano libre, masajeaba las mejillas del trasero de Julian, no tardó mucho en cesar de su empeño y buscar el agujerito. Todavía estaba húmedo, limpio y húmedo, a causa de la ducha y, para qué negarlo, del sudor. No le costó mucho superar el primer anillo de músculos, ni los siguientes. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tanto Barry como Julian, había conseguido enterrar el primer dedo en su interior y golpear el puntito de placer varias veces, ese llamado próstata. Julian aulló y empujó contra la mano de Barry. Ya no era solo un dedo, eran dos y Julian se estaba follando a sí mismo contra ellos.

—Barry —lloriqueó, aunque después, como bien lo conocía ya, negaría haberlo hecho—. Por favor…

Julian estaba al borde. Barry podía notarlo. La polla de su novio, rosa y deliciosa, estaba dura y tenía la punta ligeramente más oscura. Era como un tesoro rodeado de vello rubio, un tesoro que Barry necesitaba saborear hasta que no quedase ninguna gota. Siguió moviendo los dedos, golpeando con fuerza contra la próstata, sabiendo que si se mantenía así, Julian alcanzaría el clímax pronto.

—Ve a por un preservativo de una puta vez.

La voz de Julian, ronca y rota, era majestuosa y fue directa a la ingle de Barry, que necesitó unos segundos para recuperarse, porque seguía sin querer correrse en los calzoncillos. Quería enterrarse en el interior de Julian, en su intimidad, quería sentirlo absolutamente todo. Quería que Julian se corriese en su boca, pero también con su polla en su culo. ¿Por qué, por la jodida Fuerza de la Velocidad, no era lo suficiente flexible para conseguirlo?

En un pestañeó, Barry se había librado de los boxers húmedos, se había colocado un preservativo y le había robado un beso húmedo, desordenado y delicioso a Julian. Con un poco de lubricante, más por costumbre que por necesidad, se preparó para enterrarse en Julian.

Respiró hondo, quería durar algo más que unos segundos. Julian gimoteó e intentó llevarse una mano a su pene dolorido.

—Te quiero.

—Fóllame de una jodida vez, Allen. O lo haré yo.

Barry soltó una carcajada, recibió una patada, casi en sus partes, y se posicionó. Sostuvo las piernas de Julian en alto, las colocó sobre sus hombros. Fue poco a poco, pero como Julian nunca había sido una persona paciente, se movió hasta empalarse a sí mismo. Barry jadeó con fuerza y casi perdió el equilibrio.

—Barry…

—Julian, joder.

Estar dentro de Julian era majestuoso. Una condenada maravillosa. Si él pudiera, joder sí, se quedaría ahí para siempre. Normalmente follaban sin preservativo, llevaban el tiempo suficiente juntos para saber que ninguno de los dos iba a estar con otras personas ni tampoco iban a pegarse ninguna enfermedad sexual. Pero un preservativo era más limpio, aunque fuesen a meterse en la ducha minutos después.

Durante unos jodidos minutos, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fueron jadeos, gemidos, palabras sin sentido y el sonido que hacía sus caderas al chocar contra Julian.

Llevó una mano hasta el pene erecto que estaba entre sus estómagos y empezó a masturbarlo. Julian no necesitó más que un par de movimientos de muñeca, clavar sus uñas en la piel de sus brazos, presionar su boca contra la de Barry, para correrse. Julian se sostuvo como pudo, pero perdió el control. Barry le siguió poco después, no es como si pudiera soportar la estrechez del canal de Julian sobre su dolorido pene, un par de embestidas, y se corrió con fuerza. No paró de moverse en el interior de su novio hasta que su pene no pudo más.

Los dos se buscaron y unieron sus bocas una vez más. Estuvieron así unos minutos, besándose de forma desordenada, restregándose en el cuerpo del otro y sintiendo como el cansancio los abrazaba, pero sin querer rendirse al sueño todavía. Barry descansó la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Julian, mientras el rubio enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de Barry.

—Tengo que volver a ducharme.

Barry gruñó.

—Y tienes que deshacerte del preservativo, guarro.

Gruñó más fuerte y se abrazó como pudo a Julian.

Julian soltó una carcajada y, aunque le costó horrores moverse porque Barry lo estaba aplastando, le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

—¿Puedo ducharme contigo? —le dio un beso en el pecho, sabía a coco, sudor y a sexo—. Te prometo que seré bueno.

Julian se mordió el labio y se acercó para darle un beso, para nada casto, en los labios.

—Mmm, vale. Quizá seré un poco malo.

—Se ve que no beso bien —volvió a unir sus labios, lamió la boca de Barry y jugó con su lengua hasta hacerle gruñir de placer—. ¿Y bien?

—No pienso dejarte salir de la ducha, mi amor.

—Esa respuesta me gusta mucho más —ronroneó contra su boca y enredó sus brazos en su cuello, y se dejó levantar en brazos. El velocista, ya se había deshecho del condón usado, sonrió y lo llevó hasta el baño.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto con el otro. Les esperaba una noche larga y placentera, ¿película y sofá? Estaba sobrevalorado.

Sonó el timbre.

Los dos se pararon un momento, permanecieron en silencio y rogaron para que se tratase de un error.

Pero no, el timbre volvió a sonar.

Sí, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta e interrumpiendo su baño caliente. Julian se abrazó con fuerza a Barry. El moreno podía notar a la perfección el pene semi erecto de su novio contra su piel. Era una injusticia, ¿de verdad iba a tener que abrir la puerta? Podían hacerse los locos.

El timbre sonó otra vez, varias veces.

—Como sea el niño de abajo, lo mato.

—No vas a matar a nadie —murmuró contra su hombro y, después, depositó un beso en él—. Ve a ver, mientras preparo el baño.

—¿Es necesario?

Volvió a sonar el timbre, Potter empezó a ladrar.

—Sí.

Barry murmuró una serie de palabras malsonantes, tomó el otro albornoz, porque no pensaba vestirse ni de coña, se miró al espejo un momento. Tampoco era plan de verse como alguien que acababa de tener sexo. No fue buena idea, porque el espejo le mostró un muy apetecible culo desnudo, teniendo como banda sonora el estúpido timbre. Iba a quitarlo, en cuanto Julian se despistara, el timbre desaparecería.

—¿De verdad tengo que ir? Hagámonos los locos.

—Ve, no quiero que Potter nos arañe la puerta —le ordenó—. Y no quiero enfriarme.

—Joder.

Descalzo, bajó las escaleras y alcanzó la puerta. Un nuevo timbrazo, y Barry acabaría perdiendo la cabeza. En cuanto abrió la puerta, se preparó para echar al mocoso a patadas, pero no era el niño de abajo, sino Iris.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Iris allí?

—Vaya, si las miradas matasen… —bromeó—. No sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—No.

—Qué memoria la tuya, hijo —le tendió una bolsita negra—. Me pediste que te la trajera a la comisaría, pero no he podido pasarme, lo siento.

Como las neuronas de Barry estaban de vacaciones, tardó un minuto más de la cuenta en darse cuenta de lo que Iris hacía allí.

—Oh, mierda. Gracias. Tengo que ocultarlo. Te pediría que te quedaras a cenar pero… Bueno, ya sabes.

—Nada. Otro día —le dio un beso en la mejilla, acarició la cabecita de Potter y se fue por donde había venido, como si nunca hubiera estado. Barry quiso darse de golpes, ¿cómo se le había olvidado? ¿Y si hubiera abierto Julian?

Cerró la puerta despacio. Alba estaba justo en frente, mirándole con atención. Barry no tenía tiempo para emparanoiarse. Sacó la cajita de terciopelo azul de la bolsa y pensó dónde iba a esconderlo hasta que tuviera todo listo para el día apropiado. Lo tenía todo pensado, todo bien hilado para que fuese perfecto, iba a pedírselo dentro de un mes, la noche de su aniversario, en el restaurante favorito de Julian, en un reservado bajo la luz de las velas.

¿Era un poco cliché? En absoluto, porque el restaurante se encontraba a pie de la playa de Venecia, en Los Ángeles. Cliché, para nada. Lo suyo le había costado. Y lo que le costaría llevar a Julian allí sin que sospechara nada.

—¿Barry?

—Mierda.

—¿Quién es? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Miró a su alrededor nervioso, porque le pareció escuchar pisadas en la planta de arriba, se acercó hasta uno de los muebles, uno repleto de fotografías y con infinitos cajones. No había tantos, pero como eran pequeños, pues parecían muchos. Abrió uno al azar y, estaba a punto de lanzar la caja en su interior, cuando algo captó su atención. Se quedó quieto.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró, mientras tomaba una caja, del mismo tamaño que la suya, pero de terciopelo negro.

—¿Barry? —más pisadas—. ¡NO!

Barry se volvió con las dos cajitas de terciopelo en la mano. Julian se le quedó mirando, al principio con horror, después con preocupación, pero, al ver la cara de Barry, clavó sus ojos azules en las dos cajitas.

—Increíble.

—Te odio, Allen.

Julian se acercó hasta él, y le arrebató la cajita negra.

—No —Barry salió de su estupefacción, Julian arqueó una ceja sorprendido—. Haré como que esa caja no existe. No existe. No. Me niego.

—Barry.

—¡Es que lo tenía todo planeado, no me lo puedo creer! No puedes hacerme esto.

—¿Perdona?

—Fingiremos que esto no ha pasado —continúo para la incredulidad de Julian, que no se esperaba para nada esa reacción—. Vamos a bañarnos.

—Barry, para un momento —le tomó del brazo—. Cariño, no vamos a fingir nada. Tengo un anillo y, por lo que veo, tú también.

—Julian, por favor… Quiero hacerlo bien.

—¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú quien me pida matrimonio? ¿Por qué no yo? ¿O los dos?

—¿Los dos?

—Sí, mira —soltó el brazo de Barry y abrió la caja negra, había una alianza de oro con un grabado en su interior, no pudo apreciar lo que ponía, solo que no estaba en inglés. O eso parecía. Los ojos de Julian brillaban, ya sea por los nervios o la emoción, y Barry no podía parar de mirarlo, era adictivo—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Barry Allen?

Era bastante sencillo, ¿para qué complicarse?

—Sí —una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en su rostro, mientras dejaba que Julian le colocase el anillo—. Es mi turno, supongo.

—Lo es, señor romántico.

Barry le sacó la lengua. Tomó la alianza con cuidado, casi se le cae de lo nervioso que estaba. Julian le sonrió alentador, aunque también parecía afectado por el momento. La situación era un poco cómica, los dos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que iba a pasar después. Los nervios, por lo tanto, eran innecesarios, pero también inevitables.

—Julian Albert-Desmond, ¿querrías ser mi esposo? —la alianza era de oro blanco y, como Julian, también había pedido una inscripción. Julian asintió efusivamente y le tendió la mano, un par de lágrimas humedecieron su rostro. Barry también estaba llorando y no iba a olvidar ese momento en la vida—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y se besaron.

—¿Qué es lo que pone? —preguntó contra sus labios. Barry se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas, Julian le dio un pico y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, estaba de puntillas, para poder llegar mejor—. ¿Sabes lo que le puse yo?

—No, ¿el qué?

—«Eres un idiota, Allen» —le dio otro beso, antes de soltar una sonora carcajada—. No estoy bromeando, eh.

—Pues espero que sí —intentó sonar indignado, pero era imposible con esa sonrisa tonta en los labios—. O sufrirás.

—¿Sufriré? —preguntó ligeramente interesado—. El baño nos espera, pervertido.

Ninguno de los dos comentó nada sobre las alianzas, mientras se relajaban en el baño, tampoco cuando se comieron unos sándwiches para nada románticos sentados en la isla de la cocina o al ver una serie desde el ordenador portátil. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron bajo las sábanas, ocultos de miradas indiscretas (véase los gatos o Potter) y amando con verdadera devoción y hambre cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, los dos vieron, sintieron es la palabra, por primera vez, no por última, lo que el otro había escrito en el anillo.

Barry sonrió falsamente escandalizado, al ver que Julian había puesto justo lo que había dicho, y Julian rió hasta sostenerse el estómago del dolor y no sentir la mandíbula, al descubrir la inscripción de Barry.

—«No me gusta ese tipo».

—«Eres un idiota, Allen».

No fue el momento más romántico ni tampoco el más llamativo, pero fue igual de perfecto que si hubieran estado en la playa de Venecia o en el sitio en el que Julian hubiera pensado hacerlo, si es que había pensado algo. No necesitaban velas, ni una cena romántica, ni música especial o algo extravagantemente cursi, solo se necesitaban ellos mismos, juntos y enamorados.

—¿Dónde pensabas llevarme?

—A Venecia, Los Ángeles.

Julian sonrió contra su pecho desnudo.

—Pues espero que sea pronto, quiero darme un chapuzón —se acercó hasta sus labios, le dio un beso y después hasta su oreja, para mordisquear el lóbulo— completamente desnudo, contigo.

—Trato hecho.

Los dos rodaron sobre la cama, abrazados, entre risas.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Tenían el resto de sus vidas por delante, y Barry no podía ser más feliz.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

\- En mi cabeza esta historia era muchísimo mejor *se encoge de hombros*, ¿qué os ha parecido a vosotros/as? Porque a mí no me termina de convencer.

\- Juro solemnemente que no era mi intención poner las escenas pornosas. SE ESCRIBIERON SOLAS. No me creéis, yo tampoco. No os preocupéis. Tampoco vayáis a juzgarme, eh, hace tiempo que no escribo escenas así.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que publiqué? ¿FINALES DE JUNIO? No tiene perdón, pero aquí estoy para compensar los sin sabores. Lo que quiero decir, es que sigo aquí, con mi longfic drarry mis one-shots allenbert, poco a poco.

\- RECORDAD para novedades mirad mi perfil, en la nota de autora.

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer_**

* * *

 _ **¿reviews o tomatazos?**_


End file.
